


Why?

by xtotalrandomnessrocksx



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtotalrandomnessrocksx/pseuds/xtotalrandomnessrocksx
Summary: Emma couldnt believe it! She got asked on a date! But what happens when thy become boyfriend/girlfriend and he tries to cheat on her with on of her friends? Will she remain faithful or leave Emma in the dust?Rated T for swearing





	1. Chapter 1

Emmas POV

(In Kindergarden) 

"Emma! I wove dis game!" Said a 5 year old Jen. 2" I agwee!"'s came from Gabi and Brooke. "BFF's fowever?" Jen said. "Totally". 

8 years later...  
(Still Emmas POV)

I still didn't think it fair that Jen, Gabi and Brooke got accepted into that prestigious private school 8 years ago just after we promised to be 'BFF's'. We were all heartbroken of course, but people move on. Besides, I was going on a date on Saturday at Tim's! (A/N: I dont own Tim Horton's) His name is Dominic. It was going to be epic! I could not wait...


	2. When We See You Again...

Emmas POV

 

Dominic and I had just sat down in a booth at Tim's. So far, it was going good, we actually got along really well! But then the door opened and I heard laughs. Dominic and I both looked over and I couldn't believe my eyes. I was looking straight at Brooke, Jen and Gabi with some random boys? 

Jens POV

We had just gotten to Tims for out "Double Date" even though Brooke was there. Ehh. It was more of a hangout. We finally got our order and sat down next to some people, and boy and girl, (probably dating) were staring at us like we were crazy! But then Gabi squealed. "Gabi what's wrong?" I said

Emmas POV

This was so Brooke, Jen an Gabi!

Jens POV

"Oh nothing except that couple that's string at us is Emma!" She whisper shouted. I looked over. She was right. It WAS Emma! "Let's go over and say hi!" Brooke whispered.   
So I hooked arms with Mason and Gabi hooked arms with Luke with Brooke in the middle as we began walking over.   
"OMG! Em! We haven't seen you since Kindergarden! Gabi practically yelled.that boy she was with looked us like we were aliens! I looked at us. Did we look weird? Oh. Uniforms! Right. "OK." Brooke said. " I'd like you to meet Mason, she pointed over our way, and Luke. She pointed at Gabi and Luke. "and if you can't tell, Gabi and Luke are dating and Jenny and Mason are. I still remain single. Now, who's this?


End file.
